neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Acromonius Carthigan
''' Acromonius Bartholomew Carthigan '''is a half-elf adventurer, soldier, exporer, linguist, spy, poet, fencer and diplomat employed by the Toreals Passage Corporation based in Point North, Goneril. He is known for his travels and explorations on The Northern Continent as well as his extraordinary knowledge of langauges and cultures. Accoring to one count, he spoke 51 racial, geographical and planar lanaguages. Carthigan is best known for his travels north of Ulgrof's Pass to a land he called Nirobo, a new continent populated by slightly smaller Prime races and ruled almost exclusively by benevolent Metalic Dragons. He also claims to have visited the mythical city of Ravinia, which, he claims, is still functioning deep within the Underdark. He is the husband of Grand Necropotentate Isona Vandris and the father of Icania Vandril. In Retro Eon Acromonious visited The Vargus School with his wife after the first time his son blew himself up. He heard an account of the incident from Icania's teammates and encouraged Icania to be wary of the Inquisition. He seemed cavalier about his son's recent activities, more interested in the science and magic of his son's death then the possible repercussions on his personality and soul. In Current Eon The party first encountered Acromonius in Point North, where he was involved with the Black Hand Corporation. They knew him only as Alphabet. In Season Nine, Episode Nine, Alphabet sent Ashra a cup of tea and the brain of a cow with the message "It is good to see another aberrant" in Illithid imprinted in its memory. The tea was actually poison which damaged Ashra's spell resistance, though she was not aware of the effect as she drank it. He left immediately after sending the message and none of the party saw him, but they obtained a physical description from the waiter. As he was physically similar to the Blackguard of the Dome, the party conflated the two, and Ashra sought him out at midnight in the Forum. Instead of meeting Alphabet, she was led by a cloaked figure and telepathy in Illithid into a trap which knocked her unconscious and Greater Teleported her to a white dragon's nest. In the following episode, the party first saw Alphabet in person while exploring the secret passageways behind the white dragon's lair. He was attempting to drain the water from a scrying bowl for reasons unknown. He appeared surprised to see Ashra. He attempted to stop Leilah Maloch from stepping on a detonator which caused damage to the passage and her companions; after she bitch-slapped him, he cast some sort of spell which made him escape the area and created pink smoke. Ruska of Point North remembered Alphabet's face and the Blackguard's from her captivity, but could not provide a context for the memories. The party learned from the Blackguard of the Dome that Alphabet had hired him some weeks before when he and his men caught the Blackguard stealing small items. In exchange for victims, they did not turn him in and instead provided him with various illegal drugs and potions, as well as pirate gold. "Alphabet" was a codename he provided the Blackguard; all his attendants, who sounded similar to the dragon cultists, referred to him as "Sir," "Lord", or "Master". The party found a pair of letters from Alphabet to Clint Walker and Xavier Yamhill Zabrain Gloriosa. The party discovered Alphabet's true identity in Season Fourteen, shortly after Icania Vandril joined the party. Icania borrowed Ashra's speakstone in order to contact his parents, as he had just returned from a pocket plane. He called Acromonius, who told him that he'd been absent from the Prime for ten years. Acromonious feigned ignorance of the Awakening, warned his son to stay away from the Gloriosa Family and from Benin Falls, and encouraged him to return home. Acromonius saw Ashra from the background of the Speakstone image and recognized her, but she did not recognize him. When the party needed a new place to hide, Icania called his father again. Acromonius told him to return to Goneril and to contact his mother as soon as he returned to the Strand of Orc. She told him to go to The Deep Tower, where his father was preparing a shelter for his party. As the party entered the Deep Tower, Acromonius contacted his son telepathically and offered him infinite power, infinite resources, infinite life, and survival of the Awakening in exchange for killing his new friends. Icania wasn't confident that he could survive without access to the Negative Energy Plane and didn't want to be a part of the Awakening, so he turned his father down. When the party entered the room, they were attacked by a squad of Nesferati warriors after Acromonius Dimension Doored to safety on his nearby ship. These warriors were meant to fight with Icania against the party, and did not attack him unless he attacked them. In the ensuing battle, Felix Fineas Faust was killed and Leilah Maloch and Ashra planeshifted to avoid death. Acromonius's ship appears to have escaped while the party was fighting, leaving behind what Tamiko identified as an illusion of itself. The Black Hand ships Bloodfoe, Crna Ruka, and Illumia attempted to destroy the party as they escaped, but were unable to catch the Thought before it fled to Goneril City. Category:Goneril People Category:NPCs Category:Villains